Lando Raiein
Lando Raiein is the First Mate of the Blackroot Pirates. Appearance Raiein is a white male in his early twenties with short brown hair and grey eyes. His facial expressions usually stay in the serious, or emotionless. However he seems to have a angry expressions frequently. For his captain, however, he'll give usually a small smirk/caring smile. With Clemens, Raiein always seems to end up with a scowl or annoyed expressions. His current attire is a black pirate coat, black pants with dark grey strips tucked into his black army boots and a leather belt. Raiein likes to keep things real simple. His sword can always be found attached to his belt on the left side and a dagger attached to his left thigh. Later his sword can always be found on his back due to its size. Depending on the weather, he'll wear a shirt by his captain's wishes and only on captain's wishes. For a man his age, Raiein has a very well-toned body. His upper body is extremely fit, showing off muscles in both his chest and arms as well as toned abs at his stomach. The only reason was due to extreme training and building practices after he was found by his masters. Since Raiein never wears a shirt and only a coat, you can always see his abs. In addition to his clothes, he has two earrings on his right ear. Personality Raiein maintains a serious and calm demeanor. However, he's known for being annoyed with Myoujou and Kishin. Before he met Kaiyou, Raiein was very competitive with his fellow students and had no discipline. His teachers taught him the strengths of being discipline and well versed in the silent language of swords. Depending on whom his enemies are, Raiein unconsciously leaks his killing intent. It can reach very insane levels depending who his enemies threaten. Raiein is extremely protective of his captain and tends to sometimes go overboard. She is also the only one able to make Raiein laugh sincerely. Raiein is very perspective, being able to sense even the slightest distress from his crewmates. He also has a natural talent to sensing danger. He is usually the one to keep his captain from falling into traps and trouble. Raiein will without a doubt stand by Kaiyou's decisions. He doesn't seem to mind the craziness of her actions nor the relative quietness of them. Raiein never harms civilians believing it to be the acts of weak beings. If civilians attack them, he'll usually fight with only his dagger or merely return the fight without his sword. Weapons/Devil Fruit/Fighting Style As first mate of the Blackroot Pirates, Lando Raiein is the second strongest member of the crew. He is a very able swordsman. He also has the ability to sense danger and to oversee most of the required operations on the boat. He has a perspective mind. He's known for his sword and dagger style of fighting. Language of the Swords: It's pretty much the ability to speak with the sword and hear its thoughts. Weapons Raiein's Current Weapons: During his adventures, Raiein has acquired many swords and daggers. These two are the ones he currently uses: #Myoujou: The katana has a pure-black hilt with a rectangular hand-guard. It is considered a two-toned katana with 41" overall, with 27.2" blade two-toned. The sheath is black and grey. #Kishin: The dagger has a pure-red hilt with no hand-guard. It is also considered a two-toned tantou with an overall length of 18.38" with a 13" blade two-toned. Thickness is 0.26." The sheath is black. Former Weapons: #Marine Cutlass x2: They were used during an escape from a Marine warship while looking for his two swords. #Flintlock gun: Raiein used a gun in order to make a diversion so the crew could retrieve an injured civilian that knew about Kaiyou's past. Oni no Ken Raiein learned the Demon Sword fighting style from the village sword master. Demon Sword is mainly used by a sword and dagger combo. *Oni no Ken - Fujin Dageki: literally translates to Demon Sword - Fujin's Strike. Fujin is the wind god; therefore, it is considered a strike from Fujin. The attack creates a strong wind that can cut through bone. *Oni no Ken - Shen Ryuu: literally translates to Demon Sword - Dragon Spirit. A powerful slash that has a force of a dragon. *Oni no Ken - Banafrit: literally translates to Demon Sword - Beautiful Soul. A slash that has a unique side-effect. The side-effect is making his opponenet to feel beautiful. Raiein only uses this attack when he's toying with his opponents. Give greats laughter to the audience. *Oni no Ken - Keres: literally translates to Demon Sword - Death Spirits. Give the opponent four slashes with darkness. Oni no Tantou Raiein learned the Demon Dagger fighting style from the village Demon Slayer. Demon Dagger is mainly used by a dagger. This style is much weaker than his Oni no Ken, therefore the attacks are quite similar. *Oni no Tantou - Fujin Dageki: literally translates to Demon Dagger - Fujin's Strike. Fujin is the wind god; therefore, it is considered a strike from Fujin. The attack creates a strong wind that can cut through muscle. *Oni no Tantou - Shen Ryuu: literally translates to Demon Dagger - Dragon Spirit. A powerful slash that has a force of a dragon. *Oni no Tantou - Banafrit: literally translates to Demon Dagger - Beautiful Soul. A slash that has a unique side-effect. The side-effect is making his opponenet to feel beautiful for three minutes. Raiein uses this to stun and quickly take out his opponent unlike his Oni no Ken version. *Oni no Tantou - Keres: literally translates to Demon Dagger - Death Spirits. Give the opponent two slashes with darkness. Relationships Family *Lando Reigh: Reigh was Raiein's father. He died when Raiein was merely five years old. Reigh had a strong dislike for the World Government and their so-called "Justice." Raiein later found out that his father died from retaliation against the World Government and acts of Piracy. He was the first mate of the Spyro Pirates. *Lando Sena: Sena was Raiein's mtoher. She was a former bartender from the Grand Line. She tried her best to keep the two of them with food on the table. Sometimes, Sena would give up her meal for her son. Not only that; everything that was common knowledge, she taught him. Sena gave a farewell to him as he sets off with Kaiyou. Crew *Aeris Kaiyou: Raiein's Captain and friend. Their relationship was built on trust and respect therefore extremely close. Raiein is extermely overprotective of her. They tend to end up sparing with each other during their free time. Due to her extreme spaced out nature, Raiein usually has to force her to focus. Raiein is known to stop her from failling into the water. *Rainier Nero: Raiein respects Nero for his strength in being able to overcome his weakness of blindness. Raiein and Nero for the most part get along really well. The two of them are usually seen in each other's presence on the ship. They have a brotherly and rivalry relationship. *Veita Clemens: Raiein gets easily annoyed with Clemens way of speech. Especially since it is difficult for him to understand Clemens clearly. He usually ends up strangling Clemens for his poetic abilities. *Haliai Elysia: Raiein has a huge amount of respect for Elysia. Since she was the one that built the ship and for the fact that Elysia can pretty much beat the crap out of all of them. Raiein never gets attacked by her since he never takes advantage of the girls. *Zilla Leila: Raiein never talks bad about Leila. He knows that if he pisses her off, he'll go without food for a week. Raiein really hates it when he has to go with her when on an island. She'll make him a bag hanger. *Lux Thanatos: Raiein barely tolerates Thanatos when he's on childish mode. However, Raiein doesn't seem to mind it when Thanatos talks about medicine. Rivals *None at the moment Enemies *None at the moment History Quotes Trivia *He is sometimes called a demon which is ironic since he's a demon hunter. *A running gag is that when he isn't in battle, Raiein is easily startled. Related Articles External Links Category:Blackroot Pirates Category:Age of the Four Seasons Category:KairaKara101 Category:First Mates Category:Characters Category:North Blue Characters